A SOLDIER's Guide to Midgar
by mira ff
Summary: Zack Fair knows everything about swords, materia, and girls. He soon finds himself mentoring Cloud Strife in battle tactics and pick up lines. But will that help when Cloud gets a visit from his past? And will Zack learn to finally commit?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**okay before I get started, I just want everyone to know that yes, I have played CC, and this story does not really fit into it at all. Some things won't particularly make sense with the FF7 compilation time line, but hey, it's all in good fun :D **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The characters and places represented in this story belong to SquareEnix, not me. Fail.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Watch it!"

The sword was buzzing across the metallic ground, creating a certain grinding noise that his ears could barely tolerate. His head was buzzing from the noise, but he quickly shot the distraction away. He needed to focus. He needed to concentrate. He needed to actually _win_.

"Move your feet!"

He tried to, but the armor was heavy. His boots clunked against the floor, desperate to get away from his attacker. Grey buildings whizzed past his fleeing body. The corners of his eyes spotted a dash of red, flying towards him with incredible speed. Muscles spasms coiled throughout his arm as he tried to pick up the gun on his side. He grasped the metallic handle, but his nerves took over. The gun fell lifelessly on the floor, his attacker already on top of him.

"Well," The older boy pressed a single button on his phone. In an instant, the tall skyscrapers vanished from vision, melting into the floor and revealing the plain walls of the training center. "That pretty much sucked."

He managed to pull the helmet off of his head and set it down on the floor. His hands trembled with weakness, "…Zack, who was I fighting?"

The black haired boy bent down beside him, offering his hand. "Eh, only a former First Class."

His light blue eyes widened. "First Class?! Why would you…"

"Hey, hey!" Zack pulled back his hand, making the younger boy fall back on the floor. The sound of metal clanking on metal echoed through the vacant room. "I said _former_ First Class. I thought you wanted to join SOLDIER."

His blond hair was starting to stick up again, helmet hair quickly diminishing. "…I do."

"Then get up! I didn't get into SOLDIER lying on the floor." Zack gave a confident smile.

The blond did as he was told. His legs managed to drag themselves up slowly, but stumbled when trying to walk forward. "Ow…"

"You okay?"

He nodded. "I'm just…I'm so sore."

"Cloud, maybe we should take a day off tomorrow." Zack picked up the gun by Cloud's feet and handed it back to him. "You know, take a break, check out Midgar, that kind of thing."

Cloud seemed reluctant, but nodded, his weariness starting to take control. "You sure?"

"Am I sure? The next SOLDIER evaluation isn't for months anyway. We have plenty of time!" Zack was already heading out the door. The differences in the two boy's energy levels were astounding.

Cloud scratched his head. "I meant, you sure you want to hang out with me?"

The black haired boy stopped and turned around. "Hey!" His muscular arm fell and grappled Cloud's neck. "We're buddies! Besides, have you even seen Midgar?"

Cloud blinked. "Of course, I've been here for 2 years."

"Nah, I know you've looked at it, but have you _seen _it." Zack laughed at his confused face. "Don't worry about it. I'll show you everything."

The younger boy looked up, a tad wide eyed. The sweat from the fight was gliding down his forehead, making his face shiny. "Really?"

"…uh yeah," Zack stepped back. "But how about you take a shower first? I'll meet you at the entrance in a half an hour?"

Cloud nodded quickly and ran out of the training room, newly energized from the offer. It made Zack smile a little. _To think someone could look up to me._ _Angeal wouldn't believe it._ The smile turned into a smirk as the SOLDIER moved through the hallway "Hey!" He ran up towards the swiftly moving man, who seemed all too eager to ignore him. "Hey! Hey!"

"Zack, you're a puppy." Angeal turned around quickly and eyed his protégé with a certain loving disdain.

"Oh?" Zack raised his chin. "Is it because I'm so adorable? Irresistible to girls? Loyal to no end?"

Angeal raised his hand and dropped it on Zack's shoulder, "No. I think it's how you manage to look totally negligent yet hyper at the same time." He began walking forward again, past the other Shinra employees and SOLDIER operatives. "What do you want?"

"Ouch! Shouldn't you treat me with more respect? One day I'll be First Class." He jogged back up to his escaping mentor.

Angeal snorted. "You're good, Zack." The older man laughed seeing the confident grin on the boy next to him, "But way too cocky. What is it?"

"Hmm… I just wanted to tell you that I think I'm officially an idol."

The statement was met with immediate laughter. It started out soft, barely audible, but became loud as Angeal continued to let the words seep in. "May I ask by who?" The question was broken through a fit of chuckles.

Zack's eyebrows were furrowing with annoyance. He had a right to be idolized! He was a good SOLDIER, a fun guy to be around, wasn't he? "This infantry guy named Cloud. He's cool, not too bad of a fighter either. I'm going to take him out."

"Look, Zack, you don't need to take out every fan you have. Usually the idolizing ones turn out to be crazy, and the last thing you'll want is a stalker." Angeal grinned. "But I suppose if this 'Cloud' kid is really your type, then it's okay by me. Though I thought you were seeing that girl…"

"I am!" His voice caught the attention of everyone in the area. Zack's smile fell, "I'm not taking him for a date. Jeez Angeal! I have Aerith!" The full image finally entered his head, "And Cloud's a guy! I was just saying how it's cool to have someone that looks up to you like that. It's…almost like how I look up to you."

Angeal blinked, "Don't lie to me, Zack."

He only sighed and walked towards the elevator, but Angeal's chuckles drew him back. "Fine, don't believe me. I won't be here for training tonight."

"Hey, Zack!" His mentor seemed to calm down from his jokes. Zack stepped into the elevator, but stood in between the closing doors. Angeal continued, "Don't get too attached to your puppy."

"Huh? Oh you mean Cloud! Why?"

Angeal shrugged, "You'll be tempted to put him on a leash."

* * *

Zack looked at himself in the window's reflection, eyeing his spiky black hair with satisfaction. His hands no longer had their leather covering, and he stylishly combed through his dark hair with his fingers, an attempt to make it shine even more.

"Hey, hot stuff."

He gave a slight chuckle and turned around swiftly to face the girl. She had dark auburn hair and was in a professional suit. The zipper of her coat hung open sloppily, indicating the hard day. "Cissnei! Didn't know you thought of me that way." Zack walked closer to her, making the Turk back away.

"It was a joke, Zack!" She shook her head, "Don't get so cocky."

Zack grumbled, "Why does everyone keep saying that?" His dark boots kicked the floor in frustration, "You look tired."

Cissnei shrugged. Her face quickly became flushed as she noticed her unkempt appearance. "Tseng sent me and Reno on a mission to Wutai."

_That's still going on?!_ "Why can't they just come up with a treaty already?" His frustration soon vanished, light blue eyes sparkling. "But hey, if you want to grab dinner later, I'll be back around 9."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his infallible flirting. "Zack…don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Eh." Zack blinked realizing how that must have sounded. "I never said like a date, Cissnei! We'll just go to a place, real casual like…"

She shook her head. "I'm working tonight, but thanks."

He walked closer, "Then another time?" Zack cracked a slight smile, "Come on, Cissnei. All work and no play is no way to live."

"Maybe." Her voice was flat, her expression stolid.

Zack still grinned. His hands rested on his hips, "Maybe? Is that a maybe _yes_?"

"Maybe." Cissnei turned around and started towards the elevator, ignoring the feeble shouts behind her. The Turk entered the newly opened elevator as the young blond boy came running out. He no longer wore the standard Shinra uniform, only simple jeans and a loose white shirt. Zack smirked as he noticed Cloud's eyes trail from the floor to Cissnei.

"Hey, Zack."

Zack gave a slight wave and let out a soft laugh. "Caught you looking at that Turk."

"Oh…" Cloud looked down, "I wasn't…I mean, she's pretty, but I'm not interested…" His pale face almost turned completely red.

"Hey, hey! It's fine." Zack patted Cloud's shoulder. "No need to defend yourself! But she's…difficult."

Cloud shook his head. "…It was just. Her eyes; for a second…they reminded me of someone. Maybe I'm too used to seeing Mako infused eyes or something."

"Really?" _Does Cloud here have a crush?_ Zack inwardly laughed. Cloud was one of those shy boys, the ones that sit in the back of the class and kept to themselves. The quiet ones that Zack usually didn't really get to know because he was off chasing girls instead. "Wanna explain?"

Cloud's own blue eyes looked up to the older boy. "…Not really."

"Not _yet_. Come on." Zack opened the door and gestured for Cloud to exit. "We're heading out. I can help you find another girl."

The blond didn't move. His soft voice seemed caught in his throat. "…I don't know about that."

The statement made Zack freeze. "Jeez…" he looked Cloud up and down. "You can't be serious. Well, then I'll just show you Midgar, and if it just so happens that you see some girl, just let me know."

Cloud shrugged and walked out of the Shinra building, his light blue eyes meeting the glowing neon lights of Midgar. The city looked alive and wild. "Where are we going?"

He was met with a fiendish grin on his friend's face. Zack pointed down the street and walked out, hard boots pounding across the stone road. "Just leave it to me. I'll show you what it's like to be in SOLDIER."

* * *

**A/N:**

**They always start out a little slow...**

**I hope you guys like it so far. I absolutely love writing Zack, so this should be fun :D I also have some big plans ahead... Reviews are most welcome!**

**I'll get to work on the next chapter! bye!**

**~Mira**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Okay so that took me awhile, even though I got a lot of reviews...THANK YOU:**

**RinaluffsPokemonboys, isamu-michi, ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, mom calling, TornAngelWngs, and vx-Luna-xv.**

**I'll try to update sooner. Summer's just been super busy for no reason.**

**Disclaimer: I wish owned these characters. I really do.**

**

* * *

  
**

His boots tapped the wooden floor restlessly, desperate to get out. The room was dark, and his head felt like combusting. He didn't understand why he was there, but that thought was hopeless. He knew why he was here. Why he was _staying_ was quite a different question. The warm, sweaty hand tapping his shoulder made him jump from the hard surface his head was leaning on.

"Don't be such a wallflower."

Cloud blinked and turned around to see Zack, smiling smugly with a glass in his hand. The black haired boy downed the remnants of his drink and placed it on the counter. Cloud simply yawned. "…sorry?"

Zack moved next to Cloud and sat on the nearby bar stool. "No need to be sorry. I guess this just isn't your place."

"I guess." Cloud shrugged and took a light sip of his drink. "Maybe I just have a one track mind."

"That committed to SOLDIER, huh? I know how that feels. Back in Gongaga, all I wanted was to get out, to be a hero. Midgar has a way of getting to you." Zack tapped the counter, signaling the bartender for another drink. "You need to relax too."

The SOLDIER felt the counter shake as Cloud began to laugh, his face finally brightening in the club. The strobe lights streamed across his pale face ridden with amusement. "Gongaga?"

Zack's face turned stern, "Yeah…hey! I told you I was from the country!"

"I know…it's just such a backwater name. Worst than Nibelheim."

The older boy rolled his eyes and gratefully took the drink from the bartender's hand. He brought the glass to his lip and hungrily sipped the deep brown liquid. "I wouldn't say that…" He felt a sudden glimmer of mischief. "So…tell me about Nibelheim."

The music around Cloud was pounding. "Um, there really isn't anything to tell. It's by the Nibel Mountains, has a Mako reactor, and that's about it."

"That's not what I meant! You obviously left there for a reason."

Cloud looked away, "…maybe because there's nothing there."

"Ah, touché." Zack lowered the glass and looked sternly at the blond. "But it seems to me that you're hiding something."

The boy shook his head fervently. "No! …well I mean, I guess it's no big deal."

Zack's curiosity was ignited. "Then tell me."

"…promise you won't laugh?" Cloud sighed seeing Zack nod. He took Zack's glass and downed the remaining alcohol. "There's this girl."

_There always is._ "…well, go on."

Cloud coughed, "I left home…I left home for her."

And to Zack's extreme surprise, he didn't burst out laughing. Maybe it was the sound of extreme sincerity in Cloud's voice or maybe he was actually that committed to keeping his word. _Or maybe it's the alcohol. _ He somehow thought that was the best answer. "And joined SOLDIER?"

He only nodded.

Zack shrugged, "So…you're not here to save the world or become famous. You just wanna impress girls?"

"No…" Cloud shook his head. "Just one."

That statement was too much. Zack's small chuckle exploded into a fit of laughter. The only thing that seemed to calm him was the stern look on the blond boy's face. "Sorry! Sorry, man!" He shook his head to rid himself of laughter. "She's just… Well she just better be amazing. I mean, we're in the largest city in the world, and you're not even looking at another girl." Cloud remained silent, somewhat confused by his sense of loyalty and Zack's questioning. Zack sighed. _Who is this chick?_ "So…Strife…"

His light blue eyes looked up dully, "What?"

"Could you not live up to your last name… for once?" Zack groaned at his unflinching form. "…or not. Let's get out of here. You look like you should be on suicide watch." The older boy jumped energetically out of his seat, but wobbled down to the ground from a sudden lack of balance. _Whoa…did I really have that much? _"…hey…Cloud? Mine helping me back to HQ?" Zack fumbled to grip the bar stool. His loose, clumsy grip dragged his lean body back up. His face looked pale, almost greenish in color, not a good sign.

The blond shook his head. "Sure. But you really should drink less."

"Hey! Who's the SOLDIER here?" Zack pointed to himself enthusiastically. "You should follow my lead, my advice!"

"…okay." Cloud grabbed Zack's arm and leaned it against his neck, carrying his friend's sloppy figure out of the club.

* * *

" Soldier Zack?"

There was a large grumble as an answer. The boy rolled over in his bed, sheets flying in all directions, haphazardly falling from the small twin bed. His mind felt like exploding as if each vessel in his brain was being drummed with a sledgehammer. The light was starting to clip his eyes. "Ughhhhh…."

"Zack, GET UP!" The loud, aggravating voice was kicking him now. The boot in his side, although still causing splitting pain in his ribs, was nothing compared to the absolute horror in his head.

_Shit…_ "Urrr…what time is it?"

The voice was softer now, but still piercing. "Late enough that you missed your first drill."

The phrase shot panic through his body. Ignoring the searing pain, Zack jumped up from the bed, facing the silver haired man in front of him. "I did? Was Angeal pissed? Did Lazard find out?"

"Yes to all of those," He answered coolly. "I suggest you get up and talk to the Director." The silver haired man was sighing, eyes rolling in utter disgrace of Zack's position.

"Er, thanks Sephiroth." Zack looked around his bed for a split second, another though coming into his head. _…Nope, no girl this time. Well at least that's one good thing._ He did notice, however, he was still in the same clothes from last night. "I'll go talk to him right now. Hey…why isn't Angeal here?"

Sephiroth was heading out of his room. "Your babysitter had other business. Hurry up, we have a mission soon with the Turks."

"Turks?" The hangover was really disappearing now. "Which ones?"

"Ask Lazard." Sephiroth disappeared, dragging the long Masamune with him.

Zack grunted, "Sheesh, try to be a littler friendlier, General Sephiroth." He gave himself a long look in the mirror, patting down some of the frizzier spikes. His complexion was still a little off, but he gave it no further thought. This wouldn't be the first time he was in this state. Sipping a remedy, Zack soon found his way to Lazard's office. He knocked softly, a little reluctant. _Hope the boss isn't too angry. I do want to make it to first…_

"Come in."

He obeyed and calmly opened the door. _Nothing's wrong, Zacky. You just over slept a tad. _ "Director Lazard." He gave the thin man a slight salute.

"Please spare me the formalities, Fair. I realize you were out late last night and missed one of your earlier SOLDIER duties." Lazard wasn't looking at him directly. He shuffled through the massive amount of papers on his desk and straightened his glasses. "Consider this assignment a chance to redeem yourself and put you back on the running for first."

An immediate smile formed. "I was almost promoted to First Class?! Oh cool!" Zack jumped and gave himself a celebratory fist pump. "That's awesome!"

"_Almost_ being a keyword. I definitely have to rethink many decisions after your behavior last night."

His high left. "I'll nail this assignment! Just give say it, and Zack's on the job! General Sephiroth said we were working with the Turks?"

Lazard nodded and picked up a folder on his desk. "Here's the mission briefing." He suddenly stood up and went to the front of his office. Zack reached out to grab the folder, but Lazard placed it firmly against his chest. "This mission is of vital importance to Shinra. It is the company's whole future."

_Wow, and I could be the one to help them with it…and become a first in the process! _"Of course…and what am I doing exactly?"

"You're mission is to find something very specific." Lazard handed Zack the folder and gave him a proud smile. "You have to find an Ancient."

* * *

**A/N:**

**hope you liked it! Sorry it's short...and it took me awhile...sigh. I'll get started on the next chapter. Review=love**

**bye!**

**~Mira  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Oh my. This has been a long break. College seriously sucks. But luckily my reviewers don't :D thanks to  
**

**ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, mom calling, Skyhanhunter, and vLuna.**

**I hope you all were patient :/**

**Disclaimer: FF= not mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

"…a what?" Zack scratched his head in confusion, never hearing the term 'Ancient' before. _Unless they want me to find a bunch of old people…_ "Are we doing some kind of charity work with the elderly?"

Lazard gave him a slight astonished expression before falling back into his chair. "No…and Ancient is a past race that became extinct many years ago."

"So…like some sort of furry animal or reptile thing?"

"No, Zack."

"Oh…then like a bird? You want me to check out the zoo…"

"Zack!" Lazard stood up from his leather office chair, looking incredibly annoyed. "Ancients are humanoids. They look exactly like every day people only they have special gifts."

"Oh?" Zack's blue eyes widened. "Like what exactly?"

Lazard handed him the file. "Report to Tseng and he will give you further instructions. I am not privileged to relay anything else to you. "

"Alright, Director. I'll make you proud!" Zack gave a slight salute and sped from the office, the file crumpling in his hand. He pushed through the newly crowded hallway, filled with rushing SOLDIERs and less elite Shinra troops. There was one SOLDIER in particular who Zack noticed straight away. "Hey, Angeal!"

The older, more experienced man looked at the young boy with uncertainty. "Yes, Zack?"

"…You're not too mad at me, right? For missing my earlier session?"

"Look, whatever you did last night, I don't want to hear about it. Just don't do it again." He stretched his arm to his back, his hand resting on the hilt of his giant sword. "You need to be more responsible, Zack. You almost made me regret putting in that recommendation."

_Recommendation? _ "Angeal! You're the one who suggested I should be a First?"

Angeal nodded and continued down the hall. "Respect you honor, Zack. Don't forfeit it to partying."

_Right, right. Now to find Tseng._ Zack Fair hurried to the Turk's office, knocking softly on the door and straightening his back. _Respectful. Be respectable, honorable. _ He opened the door, blue eyes not meeting the serious, black haired Turk. Instead, Cissnei was leaning on the front of the desk. "Zack?"

"Cissnei! Hey are you working on this mission too?" He had the urge to sweep back his bangs, but resisted. _Focus, Zack. It's the key to making First. No distractions, only achievements. _ The young SOLDIER couldn't help but give a slight snicker. _I'm beginning to sound like Angeal._

The girl simply nodded routinely. "And Director Lazard assigned you, Zack?" Her voice sounded a little surprised. "I mean, you are an excellent fighter but…" Cissnei held up her hands in guilt. "…oh nothing. I'm waiting for Tseng." Her face fell down in embarrassment

"No worries, Cissnei." He put an arm on her shoulder playfully. "And maybe once we finish the job today we can go have a celebratory."

She quickly shrugged him off, "Zack…"

"We won't be finishing in one night." There was a faint rush of stuffy air as the black suited Turk made his way into the room. Tseng held a thick folder in his hands, looking down at the muddle of papers in pure seriousness. "Cissnei, you are bring Zack to the location I have predetermined on where the Ancient can be spotted." He skillfully pulled out a piece of white paper and handed it to the girl.

"Yes, sir."

"Zack, you may want to change."

His eyes immediately furrowed at the Turk's statement. Zack glanced down. He was wearing the standard SOLDIER uniform; the only difference being the slight color change between him and other members. "…Into what exactly?"

"Something more civilian." Tseng flipped through the folder again and pulled out one paper. The SOLDIER immediately recognized the sheet. It was his mission briefing. _Why is it so short?_ The professional looking document, equipped with Shinra logo and all, was only a mere paragraph. Zack was used to pages and pages of briefings, sentences filled with minor, discreet details and strategies.

But he took the paper gratefully. _Such an important mission and all I have to do is…wait what? _"…I need to become _acquainted _with the target?" Zack closed his eyes and opened them, thinking his late night…escapades may have distorted his vision. _Nope…that's seriously what it says. _"What do you mean?"

"Ancients are humanoids, with feelings, as far as we know, identical to our own. You are to gain the Ancient's trust and eventually find the location of the Promised Land."

Zack blinked, "Err sure."

"Just think of yourself like you're… undercover." Cissnei smiled lightly, "You'll do great. You're the most social person I know, and me and Tseng will be watching you."

_Watching?_ Zack shrugged. "So when do we start?"

Tseng briefly glanced at his wrist watch and looked up, "Now."

* * *

He was a civilian now, simply a boy wandering through the street of Midgar, trying to meet new people. Tseng had already composed a cover story.

His name was still Zack; there was really no point in changing that detail. But he couldn't use the name Fair. Names could be traced back to the SOLDIER database. "Noct?"

Cissnei simply shrugged at his questioning stare. "Someone at Shinra Co. thought it'd be ironic." She handed him an ID and followed Tseng down the street.

They were in the slums, deep under the brazen metal plate of the town he was accustomed to. He was only really here once before and that was by sheer accident. But as they continued to walk deeper and deeper in the decrepit zone of Midgar, Zack found himself becoming more familiar with the surroundings. _Hey, this is where…_

Tseng stopped walking when they came to a larger section of the slums. Faint light was beaming out from the cracks of the plate above, making the area seem brighter than any of the other sections of the slums. The soft sunlight also magnified the monumental structure yards away from the three Shinra employees.

_Aerith!_

"Hey can I go really quick…"

"We're here, Zack."

The SOLDIER felt his body tense and freeze into place. _No, no. He must mean one of the…_ But his thoughts stopped. There were no other houses around. Barely anyone ever came to this section of the slums, only _her_.

"Where's the…target?" He steadied his voice. _ Do they really think Aerith is…_

The two Turks only pointed straight to the church. "Good luck, Zack. We'll just watch from a far and record her responses."

_Great. _ His hands fell loosely in his dark washed jean pockets as his legs trudged his body forward to the building, conscious thought numbing his being. _ What are they going to do? _ Zack kept walking, picturing the girl in his head. She was so innocent, so happy in her simple disposition. Her white dress would brush the green and yellow edges of the flowers, unafraid of getting dirty and too vigilant to take notice of anyone else in the room. He remembered her soft hands touching his cheek, causing all of his physical pain from crashing through the roof to vanish in an instant.

He replayed the plan he originally had in his head. _Hey, I'm Zack, and you are? _ But that wouldn't work here. He knew her, and she knew him. A part of him thought she knew him a little too well. _No, Zack. This is your mission, and she's just a…_

"Zack!"

The black haired SOLDIER's body flicked back, surprised that she noticed him right away. Her light body rushed up, and Aerith quickly grasped him in her arms. "Zack! How are you? What are you doing here?"

Zack hugged her back, feeling suddenly warm from her touch and losing all sense of the job at hand. He brought his arms up and caressed her shoulders. "I'm here…" His voice fell a little as he looked carefully in her stunning green eyes. "I'm here to see you."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay...I'll just get started on the next part. Reviews are most welcome! They are really good motivation :D**

**~Mira  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Yay!!! I had time to write!!! just a special thanks to everyone who reviewed. you make me really happy and make my hallmates stare at me funny when I scream with joy :D**

**The awesome reviewers are...**

**ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie, mom calling, vLuna, Skyhanhunter, and Ethereal-Sage.**

**Thanks soooo much!**

**Disclaimer: I really really really really really wished I owned Zack and Cloud. But I don't. Damn.**

**

* * *

  
**

His arms were too thin, legs not even close to having the same amount of muscle as the other potential recruits. And it was not only their physical appearance that disturbed him, but the internal sore he felt deep under his newly calloused skin. Cloud looked at the bruises marking his face, his arms, his chest, wondering if the pain he was facing now was even worth it, if it would even matter in the long run. _Don't say that._

It was worth it. All those fights he lost, all the names… he could forget everything if he could get strong, if he could just get her to _notice _him. _I need to make it into SOLDIER. _ Cloud put his infantry jacket back on and removed his helmet from his desk and placed it back over his head. His image faded from the full length mirror as he shifted from his small, messy room and outside into the barracks section of the SOLDIER department.

The young teenager walked through the halls, still wide eyed at the impressive yet impassive fighters surrounding him. His gun was holstered on his back, swaying vaguely as he stepped forward, legs no longer lagging but pounding strong on the linoleum floors. He ignored the never ending soreness and settled for a distraction. "Zack?" He approached the slightly older boy swiftly. The exercises, although harsh and sometimes ridiculously random, took his mind away from the excruciating discomfort he was currently feeling. He coughed a little, his voice feeling parched and soft still from sleep. "Zack?"

The black haired boy turned slowly, looking somewhat surprised. His eyes were rimmed with sleep, making him look exhausted. "Oh, hey Cloud! Ready for your warm-up?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" They were both walking further down the corridor, towards the training center.

Zack nodded blankly, "I'm…I'll explain it later. I just got myself in a really awkward situation."

The blond's eyebrows furrowed, half guessing at what Zack meant. "You know, SOLDIERs aren't allowed to have girls in the barracks, Zack."

"Hey! That's not what I meant!" Zack opened the door and swiftly pulled out his cell phone. "And for that nasty comment, I may just give you a bit of a challenge."

Cloud gulped, "Challenge?" He could feel his knees quake with pain already.

"Yup." He punched in a code of numbers and stepped back.

Cloud was quickly met with a tall figure, swiftly establishing itself from the virtual data of the training center. The environment shifted, the deep grey metal walls turning dark as night, and the floor turning into hard brown rock under his boots. There was a flash of white metal as the tall, silver haired man pulled out a long katana, aiming it towards Cloud's forehead. "Zack…" Cloud's breathe felt heavy. "You're kidding, right?"

"Hey, hey!" Zack's voice could be heard behind him, "Just be grateful you won't be fighting him in real life, eh?"

* * *

He immediately collapsed on the floor when the simulation ended, thoroughly exhausted, not wanting to sit or stand or even breath. But even with all the physical pain currently enveloping his body, Cloud's anguish seemed to be nothing compared to whatever the hell was going on in Zack's mind. "Um…Zack?"

His mentor stopped briefly from his crouching exercise and looked at him. "What?"

"Did you get demoted or something?"

"Demoted?!" He crashed on his side from the word, still unbalanced from his previous stance. Zack jumped up from the ground, gruffly dusting off his 2nd Class uniform. "No! Never! The day I get demoted is the day SOLDIER falls to bits."

"…Alright." Cloud softly scratched his head. "Um…then what's wrong?"

"Noth…" Zack stopped for a second, passive frown turning into a deep smile. "I just realized I was supposed to do something today, but I promised Cissnei I'd file this really long report that I kind of didn't start yet…so. Cloud, mind doing me a favor?"

Normally, Cloud was the kind of person who agreed to favors simply because it was an easy task, something one person should do for another. But doing a favor for Zack Fair usually had its twists. "…what kind of favor?"

"Eh, think of it more of an _assignment._"

"I'm not doing your paperwork."

Zack held up his hands, "No, no! Course not! I'll handle that. It's just…I have this letter." The black haired teenager fumbled though the inner pockets of his SOLDIER uniform and clumsily let go of the envelope into Cloud's open palm. "…The address is on there."

"Address?" Cloud glanced down, blue eyes immediately shooting back up. "This is in the slums?!"

Zack's frown deepened, but he quickly recovered, revealing his normal carefree state. "Yup yup. But don't worry Cloud. Just drop this off and then come straight back up."

"Okay." The infantryman replaced his helmet back on his head. "Is this some sort of Shinra mission?"

"No." Zack's tone turned violently serious. "It's much more important."

* * *

He couldn't concentrate on his paperwork, the day before taking over all of his thought. Zack shifted back in his chair and rubbed his eyes to try and relieve himself of the weariness and anxiety enveloping him. "Shit."

-----

"_Aerith…"_

_She smiled sweetly, misty eyes looking up at him. "I…really missed you!" The young girl gave a slight giggle and backed away from the SOLDIER. "You haven't been here in a while."_

_He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…I've been trying really hard to get to First."_

"_Of course." She gave a soft grunt, not to be disrespectful, but just to vocalize her omniscience. "Be careful." Aerith grabbed his gloved hand, leading him through the yellow and white flowers carpeting the ground. Warmth and feelings of nourishment swept through him. _

_The thought hit him then, how Aerith could nurture flowers like this, flowers this beautiful HERE in the slums. "Aerith, you…you're…"_

_She turned around, brown braid following behind her, "What?" Her green eyes looked piercing, looked otherworldly. _

"…_you're…" Zack shook his head. The feeling was there. The fuzzy feeling of comfort and desire was vanishing with the realization that he was being watched, all of his actions noted, all his words taken down. "You're beautiful."_

_Aerith gave a soft smile, but didn't turn her head away. Her gaze was still pressed on him. "Zack? You won't stay away too long again, right?"_

"_I…" His blue eyes flashed to her face, her hands, her dress, her hair, her eyes. "I can't promise that."_

_-----_

"Hey! You done?"

The loud voice stirred him away. Zack Fair looked up from the piles of paper littering his desk and up to Cissnei, leaning on the doorframe. "Yeah, um, just about." It was a lie, but he must have been in here for a good hour already.

She smiled, "Great! I thought, um, maybe we could go on that lunch you mentioned before…?"

_Lunch?_ He felt empty; the normal feeling of excitement of taking out a new girl suddenly gone. _What's wrong with me?_ "Yeah! Definitely! Though I thought it was dinner…"

Cissnei blushed profusely and started towards the door, obviously embarrassed.

"Hey, wait! I'm starving!" Zack ran up to Cissnei, who gently leaned closer to him. As if on reflex, Zack placed his arm around her shoulder, vague feelings of warmth returning.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'll try to update soon...I just don't know what yet XD**

**byebye!**

**~Mira  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Yes, I know. I suck. Well actually, college and tests and overwhelming amounts of work sucks. But I guess it's interchangeable because it all means that I haven't updated in forever. I'm trying to improve, but no promises since I don't want to seem even awfuler.**

**Let's get straight down to business. Thanks to my two reviewers! :**

**ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie and vLuna**

**Hopefully, I'll get some this time :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't bother suing;I have 0 cash.**

**

* * *

  
**

Cloud looked around his new environment nervously. He had never been down in the slums before…and if the plate of Midgar made him anxious from its energy and ferocity, the slums made him feel downright threatened. Trash was everywhere, literally littering the dark and moist ground. Graffiti scarred rooftops and sides of dilapidated buildings. Foreign, vile smells entrenched his airwaves, making him desperate to catch the next train up. The whole entire feel was different. Upper Midgar felt cold, almost sterile, but the slums seemed to catch the surface grime from above and drag it all under the plate. The sun was blocked from his view, replaced with cheap, barely working Mako electrical lighting. _Just deliver the letter and get out of here. _

There were unaccustomed glances from the strangers lining the streets. They seemed to glance at his SOLDIER attire with certain apathy, maybe even disgust. A huge variation than the prideful looks he'd receive above. _ But how would you like it, living like this in a city run by Shinra? _The thought almost made him feel guilty, but Cloud pushed it aside. _Who am I to question this? To question Shinra? _He laughed inwardly and moved on.

Cloud diverted his eyes from the gruff alleys and structures, only to stop short at the new building in front of him. It seemed a little out of place. Maybe he didn't think there would be anything religious in a place like this, or maybe the building was simply prettier than he anticipated. But for whatever reason, he was drawn to the tall white structure in front of him, opening the doors with a sudden eagerness to escape his present environment.

…_Someone lives here?_

Though the outside was nice, it wasn't really reflected in the inside of the church. There were scattered pieces of broken pews, grass growing everywhere, and giant holes in the roof, like someone had crashed through. But there was still someone in the deserted church, a girl actually. Cloud moved up to her slowly, seeing that she seemed a little distracted with something on the ground. "…Hel..Hello?" His voice sounded flustered. _…And this isn't even her. How am I supposed to talk to her if I can't even talk to random strangers I meet? _ He coughed harshly, "I'm looking for someone."

"Oh?" The girl stood up, letting the folds in her white dress fall to right above her knee. She blinked quickly which only drew attention to her bright green eyes, making Cloud's face look down. "Who are you?"

Cloud paused a bit, his voice lost once again. "…I…I erm, a messenger from SOLDIER."

"SOLDIER? …what…what's wrong?!" Her pale, calm face immediately became contorted. "Did something happen to Zack?"

"Zack?" Cloud dug for the letter, "Wait, wait….Are you a Mr. Gainsborough?"

Her eyes dropped, "…Do I look like a Mr. to you?"

"…er…No! No! Of course not, it's just that I have this letter from Zack. You did mean Zack Fair?"

"Zack! Give me that!" Her green eyes scanned the envelope and looked back up at the blond, "…Aerith… That's me!" Aerith was ripping open the envelope while looking at Cloud's face. "Is he okay?"

Cloud's blue eyes traced the distress lining her face. Her hands were practically shaking while she pulled out the letter. "…He's fine. I was just told to give this to you."

"He couldn't come?" Her voice was soft. It sounded disembodied. "He sent _you_? He didn't even have the guts to come here himself?"

"Aerith…" Cloud walked closer to her. _What the hell did Zack say?_ "I'll tell him to come here and talk to you if you…"

She held up her hands, "Stop! Don't come closer!"

Cloud furrowed his eyes, "…I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh!" Aerith covered her face, suddenly giggling, breaking her stern exterior. "I meant the flowers! I didn't want you to step on them." She bent down and pulled out a weed before turning back to Cloud. It was the first time Cloud really noticed them. There were flowers growing in Midgar, in the _slums_ of Midgar. And they didn't seem feeble, barely surviving in the toxic environment, but they seemed to flourish with the nurturing care that Aerith provided. The small smile quickly faded when her eyes noticed the letter in her hands. "…Don't tell him to come. He doesn't want to."

Cloud felt the need to defend his friend, "I'm sure Zack would want to talk to you. I'll just tell him.."

"No." Her sharp tone caught him. "You tell him…" Aerith walked closer, making her glazed eyes easier to see. "That it's only fitting." She folded the letter up and began to tear it, only vertically first, but then later into littler and littler pieces. "It should end like this…an impersonal goodbye from someone so cold."

_Zack? Cold? _Aerith took the light pieces of paper and let them rain down from her hands, forgotten on the ground. "Next time he writes anything to me, tell him for to make it meaningful." Her back was facing him now, and Cloud had the sudden impulse to comfort her. The blond touched her shoulder, and he felt Aerith immediately relax. "You're sweet." She turned around and wiped the thin film of tears over her eyes. "But I think I just need to be alone for awhile."

Cloud looked at her gently and smiled, "I understand."

* * *

Zack Fair whistled casually as he strolled back into SOLDIER headquarters main lobby. There was the weird fiery sensation running throughout his body; the energized surge he always felt after his routine jog around Midgar. There were a few droplets of sweat remaining on the edge of his brow, but he soon got rid of that as he entered the bathroom. "Better…much better."

The adrenaline rush from the run was slowing fading away from his veins. "I need a distraction." His heart was beginning to have that weird sensation in it again. Zack pulled at his black hair, "Ughhh, what's wrong with me?"

His energy got the best of him, and Zack soon was back in the lobby, wandering up to the reception desk. "Ugh where is Strife? I need someone to bother…" But the actual thought of where Cloud was made him only sicker. _Maybe I'll go do squats…or beg Angeal for a new mission…though I bet they aren't too happy that I dropped the other one. But...I had to._

"Excuse me?"

Zack turned, half expecting Cissnei to be behind him, but the girl he saw was younger. _And prettier. _ "Yes? Are you a tourist here?" _I would have noticed her before. _"I can give you an autograph of a real life SOLDIER if you want…"

"No…" Zack's smile fell, half-expecting a deafening squeal.

"Oh. Um, then how can I help you?" He scratched his black hair awkwardly, and to his surprise, the gesture made the girl laugh a little. "…Is something wrong?"

"…No…umm… I am new here, and I kind of know someone who's in SOLDIER. I thought maybe he could show me around."

_Shit. Is the charm fading?_ But Zack could tell by her face that she was telling the truth, "Okay, tell me his name. I know everyone who's a SOLDIER. It's a very small, _elite_ group." Zack brushed back his black bangs, "His name?"

The girl's pale face turned, letting her dark brown hair cover her eyes, "…Well you said it before."

_I did? _"Oh…well, mind reminding me?" Zack said, stepping closer.

The girl smiled, "Yeah…Strife. Cloud Strife."

_CLOUD? _ Zack blinked. _Is she sure? No offense to him, but she seems a little…out of his league. _"Cloud? Cloud Strife?" He restricted the impending laughter. _I thought she said he was in SOLDIER? _

"Yeah! Do you know him?" She looked up eagerly, obviously wanting to see a familiar face.

Zack paused. _Maybe this is the girl?_ She was really pretty, and seemed to be Cloud's age. _But Cloud made it seem like a lost cause…_ Yeah I know him…but you'll have to give me some time to find him."

She gleamed, "Really, that's great! I have to run anyway!" The girl turned around, but quickly spun back to face the SOLDIER. "Oh…and what's your name?"

He held out his hand, happy that she was finally taken an interest in him too. "Zack Fair, soon to be 1st class SOLDIER."

The brown headed girl laughed, "Oh! Nice meeting you, Zack. My name's Tifa, Tifa Lockhart."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know a lot of you have been asking for a certain someone to make an appearance and here she is! The plot thickens from here on out. I hope you enjoyed! (and sorry again D:)**

**~Mira  
**


End file.
